glee_new_generationfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexi Randall
"Oh no Haley and crew is know in New Directions." Alexi in Not So Popular 'Alexandera *Alexi* Randall '(Bella Thorne) is a main character in Glee New Generation. She is a actor and singer. She gets bullied by Haley, Kenndra, Ryan, and Trisha James everyday. She is the co-captian of New Directions. She is friends with Isbella, Max, Samantha, and Benjamin. She is use to date James Smith. She has a crush on Justin Kings. She has triplet sisters names Suzane and Lucy . She is not as nerdy as her triplet sister Suzane. Her mother is thought to be dead. She is protrayed by Bella Thorne, who is famous for Ce Ce on Shake it Up. Background Her father left her mother when her mother was pregnant with her sisters Suzane and Lucy. Her mother lived in France before she moved to Ohio to be with her sister Emma Pillsbury. When Alexi was three years old, her mother and sister Lucy was believe to died in a car accident, but really the move back to France. Emma took over guardianship afterwards. Personality She is friendly, caring, and has amazing talent. She is one drama nerds who always gets pick on. She has a bright smile and great acting skills. Relationship James Smith See Alexi-James Relationship- Alames They met during preshool and she had fell in love with him. They dated in third grade and James broke up with her when he moved to Texas. Family Suzane Randall See Alexi-Suzane Relationship-Slexi Alexi and Suzane have stick together for a long time They look up for each other. They get bullied by the same people. Lea Petal See Alexi-Lea Relationship- Lexia They are like best friends at school even though they're cousins. They are in drama club together. They sing and act together. Friends Thomas and Bella Kings See Bella-Alexi Relationship- Blexi She is mostly friends with Bella because they love to act and sing. Her sister is friends with Thomas. Samantha Cole Sam and her were friends ever since preschool. Sam help her through many problems. Benjamin Ryan She is sort of friends with him because he is friends with Suzane. She trys to protect him from bullying. Maddie Trentson They are friendenemies becuase Maddie is a popular. Maddie is also friends with her sister. Populars Haley Spikes See Haley-Alexi Relationship- Hlexi The two have been enemies from preschool. Haley bullies her because she is not popular just like the other populars. Haley hates her for agreeing for the break up with her cousin James. They are the two co-captians of New Directions. Justin Kings ''See Justin-Alexi Relationship '' Alexi has a crush on him since Bella found out that Justin is her long lost triplet brother. Justin has to act that he doesn't like her because he is a jock and friends with Haley. Ryan Thomas She hates him for bullying her best friend Max Lewis. She knows those two are twins. Ryan bullies her everyday. Kenndra Lee They are enemeies since preschool without a reason. Kenndra bullies her everyday. Trisha James They are enemies since kindgarden without a reason. Trish bullies her everyday. Songs Solos Season One *Breakaway sung by Kelly Clarkson (To A New Age) Duets *Don't Stop Believing (Justin) sung by Queen (To A New Age) *Just the Way You Are (Lea) sung by Bruno Mars (Not So Poupular) Trivia *Justin and Alexi would become best friends haft way through the season. **They might be in a relationship. *She will find out about her mother through Justin. *Alexi is like the new Rachel. **They both don't know anything about their mother. **They are both co-captians of the glee club. **They like musicals. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:New Directions Member Category:William McKinley High School Student